


Карты Судьбы

by seane



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давненько у него не случалось таких вот незнакомок. Да и вообще на сердечном фронте было все непросто. Джулия досталась Джарту, Корал Люку. В конце-то концов, должно же было и ему однажды повезти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карты Судьбы

Отражения могут подкинуть какие угодно сюрпризы, особенно если хочешь всего лишь хорошо провести уикэнд.  
Вино было неплохим, хоть и не идеальным, зато рыбу здесь готовили не хуже, чем в Мертвом переулке.  
На женщину в черном плаще, что прошла по залу и села у окна, Мерлин обратил внимание не сразу. Хотя уловил запах духов и влажности, когда незнакомка проходила мимо. Снаружи был туман.  
Незнакомка заказала рыбу и прнялась скучать в ожидании заказа. Капюшон плаща скрывал ее волосы, но Мерлин видел ее профиль - тонкий и гордый, хоть сейчас на камею.  
Ему всегда нравились камеи.

Женщине принесли заказ. Мерлин смотрел, как изящно она управляется со столовыми приборами.

Давненько у него не случалось таких вот незнакомок. Да и вообще на сердечном фронте было все непросто. Джулия досталась Джарту, Корал Люку. В конце-то концов, должно же было и ему однажды повезти.  
Он бросил несколько банкнот на стол и решительно поднялся.  
Но женщина встала одновременно с ним.

Она оказалась куда выше, чем он ожидал. По-мужски широкие плечи странно сочетались с тонкой талией. Сапоги на ней были мужские, а кожаные брюки наводили на мысль о том, что женщина приехала верхом.  
Когда она шла мимо, Мерлин взглянул ей в лицо. Всего миг, но в памяти запечатлелись классически правильные черты, синие глаза и прядь каштановых волос, упавшая на лоб.  
Незнакомка исчезла за дверью.  
Мерлин выругался мысленно и поспешил следом.

\- Небезопасно ходить одной в таком тумане, - сказал он, догнав женщину, - Может быть, вы позволите вас проводить?  
Она обернулась, и у ног ее заклубилась тьма - словно послушный котенок. Мерлин понял, что женщина сейчас исчезнет, уйдет по карте. Силуэт ее уже расплывался, прячась в темном вихре.  
Хаоситка?  
\- Подожи! - крикнул он, и в лицо ему полетел вихрь цветочных лепестков.  
И что-то еще. Картонный прямоугольник.  
Карта.

\---

Воспоминания.  
Он никогда не говорил Джулии, что любит. Не думал даже, что любит. Он так давно об этом не думал.  
Но нынешнее происшествие вызывало слишком много воспоминаний. И все они были одновременно и болезненными, и приятными.

Джулия.  
Он считал ее обычной девушкой, но оказалось, что она обладала магической силой. И узнав о его способностях, стала искать учителей - то ли чтобы защититься от него, то ли чтобы произвести впечатление.  
А потом нападала на него, скрывась за маской, провоцировала, искала контакта.

Джулия...

Он вертел в руках кусок картона.  
Карта, доставшаяся ему, слишком напоминала Карты Судьбы. Он перебрал их в памяти: Сфинкс, озеро, голубая пещера...  
Даже стиль рисовки был схож.  
Неразумно было соваться туда очертя голову, но Мерлин хотел знать, кто эта женщина.  
Что ж.  
Он сосредоточился на картинке, всмотрелся в белые стены нарисованного замка. И картинка ожила, камень стен стал осязаемо холодным. Мерлин шагнул - и неторопливо пошел вдоль стены. В конце концов, ни один замок не обходится без дверей.

\---

Двери нашлись, но лучше бы они не находились.  
Он блуждал по этому замку уже не первый час. Казалось, он полностью утратил способность перемещаться по отражениям. А выход словно испарился.  
Голубую пещеру он вспомнил не единожды. Ну, что, Фракир, хочешь, спою "Над радугой"?

Наконец, он услышал женский смех и побежал вперед.  
Но нет, это была не она. В таком же плаще, но это была худенькая невысокая блондинка.  
Увидев его, она замахнулась и метнула в него нечто среднее между стилетом и большим гвоздем.  
Пришлось потратить время на драку. Блондинка очень ловко уворачивалась от заклинаний. А после ее окутала тьма, и девушка исчезла, чтобы появиться у него за спиной. Она ударила Мерлина ногой с разворота, засмеялась, бросила ему что-то на грудь и снова исчезла. 

Мерлин сел и выдохнул. Поднял кусок картона, что блондинка швырнула ему.  
Карта. Ну кто бы мог подумать.  
Почему, скажите на милость, таинственные личнности ни разу не оставляли ему, скажем, билет в Ла-Скала или флаер на скидки в каком-нибудь пафосном местечке? Карты, всегда только карты.

Выхода не было, пришлось идти по карте.

\---

Тенистый парк дышал влагой. Казалось, недавно прошел дождь. С листьев то и дело срывались запоздалые капли.  
Мерлин пошел по дорожке, мощенной желтым кирпичом, - вперед, туда, где слышался смех и гул множества голосов. 

Он вышел к небольшому летнему кафе.  
Место оказалось неожиданно знакомым, здесь он пару раз бывал с Джулией.  
Сейчас здесь было пустынно.  
Компания человек в десять что-то праздновала, остальные столики были свободны. Работник за стойкой читал газету.  
Один из праздновавших встал и, накинув капюшон, пошел к деревьям. Углядев знакомый плащ, Мерлин пошел за ним.  
Смеркалось.  
Звук голосов и огни вдруг исчезли, словно кафе кануло в небытие. Человек в плаще шел все быстрее.  
Мерлин, чертыхнувшись, побежал за ним.

Парк почти превратился в лес.  
Они столкнулись на поляне. Человек в плаще стоял, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Послушай, - начал было Мерлин, но тот рассмеялся и скинул капюшон.  
Парень.  
Огненно-рыжие волосы и татуировки на щеках - этот тип явно не был мерлиновой незнакомкой.  
А в руках парня появились две странные конструкции, похожие на экзотическое оружие.  
Мерлин произнес заклятье остановки сердца, но парень невозмутимо шел к нему. Несколько сердец? Или вовсе ни одного?  
Все вокруг вспыхнуло огнем.  
Эти игры Мерлину надоели. По его слову вокруг воцарился Хаос, лишь они вдвоем остались на сужающемся пяточке.  
Парень убрал оружие и хмыкнул:  
\- Мощно. Ну, счастливо оставаться.  
Тьма закружилась вокруг его ног.  
\- Эй, подожди!  
Парень бросил ему карту и исчез.

\---

\- Зря ты над ним издеваешься, - сказал Марлуксия, прислоняясь головой к плечу девочки.  
\- Но ведь ты ему понравился. И он сильный, может, даже сильнее киблейдеров.  
\- Тут ты права.  
\- Почему бы не использовать его? - сказала Намине, - Он сильнее, чем Сора.  
Марлуксия лишь улыбнулся. Он не отказался бы использовать этого человека, но для совсем иных, более личных целей.  
Намине смотрела упрямо. Она не хотела, что Марлуксия завладел Сорой.  
В конце концов, у нее тоже были свои планы и свои цели, даже если Марлуксия и не подозревал об этом. 

\---

Мерлин стоял, глядя на эту сцену: маленькая девочка с альбомом сидела на стуле, а женщина в знакомом плаще, присев рядом, разглядывала рисунок.  
\- Вот и он, - сказала девочка со странным торжеством в голосе.  
Женщина подняла голову и вскочила.  
Это была она.  
Мерлин шагнул вперед и крепко перехватил ее запястье.  
\- Нам пора поговорить, леди.  
Низкий мужской смех был ему ответом. Женщина откинула капюшон, и движение это вызвало целый вихрь розовых лепестков, закружившихся в воздухе.  
Волосы оказались не каштановыми, а скорее розовыми. Лицо, самоуверенное и красивое, могло принадлежать и женщине, и мужчине. Но голос...  
\- О чем же? - сказал мужчина.  
\- Например, об этом замке, - Мерлин был доволен.  
Так или иначе, цели он своей достиг, а все остальное было частностями.  
Уроженцы Хаоса никогда не видели особых различий между мужчинами и женщинами.  
В конце концов, о каких различиях может идти речь, если ты обладаешь способностями к изменению своей формы.  
\- И что тебя интересует? - сказал мужчина, - Это мой замок.

\---

\- Чем-то этот колдун заинтересовал тебя.  
Мэндор разглядывал рисунок.  
\- Он проиграл, я хочу оказать ему услугу.  
Иронично приподнятая бровь.  
\- Помочь победить?  
\- Помочь выжить.  
\- О, - сказал Мэндор, - должен признать, идея неплоха. Он будет тебе должен, а иметь хорошего колдуна в должниках всегда полезно.  
\- Значит, ты одобряешь?  
\- Всецело.

Мерлин сосредоточился на своем наброске, вспоминая холод синих глаз, волосы цвета увядших розовых лепестков, тонкое, почти женственное лицо.  
Мэндор встал у Мерлина за спиной и положил руку ему на плечо.

\---

Сора прыгнул, занося киблейд.  
Удар, - и противник исчез, рассыпавшись мириадами розовых лепестков. По инерции Сора еще пробежал вперед, потом назад, огляделся: Марлуксии нигде не было, лишь лепестки устилали пол.  
На этот раз мертв? 

\---

\- Теперь я понимаю, что тебя привлекло, - сказал Мэндор, наблюдавший за тем, как уход по карте замаскирован был цветочным феерверком, - Знакомая привычка. Ту девушку звали Джулия, не так ли?  
\- Да.  
\- Представишь нас?  
\- О! - сказал Мерлин, - Конечно. Мой брат Мэндор, Лорд Хаоса из дома Савала. Марлуксия, лорд замка Забвения.  
Вероятный претендент на роль королевы Хаоса улыбнулся Мэндору холодной ясной улыбкой.


End file.
